Love Bites
by L-Hazeltree
Summary: Elena grows closer to the dangerous Damon in the midst of Stefan's new found addiction. Is my first story so please let me know what you think.
1. The Ultimatum

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters (although I would love my own Damon).

This is my first ever story and it will be a Delena fic, am just setting the scene.

***

Elena was worried about Stefan.

She already had enough on her plate. In the past few months she had found out that vampires weren't just the result of an overactive imagination and that she was also, in fact, dating one. Then she found out that she resembled said boyfriends old girlfriend who was also a vampire and was the one to turn him and his brother Damon. And now she knew she was adopted and that her real mother was not only married to the new teacher at her school but was also a vampire now – turned by Damon at her request – and that she didn't want anything to do with her daughter.

Now on top of that she had to deal with Stefan's newly found blood lust.

She had tried to talk to him about it but he dismissed her, telling her he was 'fine' and 'not to worry'. She knew better, after all she had already been through all this with Jeremy when he was battling his drug addiction.

Now Elena was at the end of her tether, she had seen enough and regardless of how much she loved him there is only so much one person can take.

It was up to him now – he could have her or the blood.

***

Stefan was at his house when Elena arrived there. Thankfully Damon wasn't home. She really didn't want him to witness any of the ensuing conversation.

She went straight up to his bedroom where she found him asleep. It looked as though he had had a rough night as his clothes were strewn all over the floor and he was normally a complete neat freak.

'Two guesses as to what he has been up to' Elena though.

Elena noticed a canter of some sort of fluid and, deciding that he didn't deserve to be pried gently from his slumber, proceeded to pour the entire contents over his head.

It had the desired effect. He was out of bed in seconds.

"What the... Elena, what was that for?" He was gob-smacked by the turn of events. "What that necessary? Couldn't you just wake me up like a normal person"

"Normal person? Stefan, you know nothing about normality at the moment," Elena stated incredulously. "Heavy night was it? How is it taking a leaf out of your brothers book? Seriously, you used to judge him but at least he was honest about it."

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you Elena, I do not have a problem. I just... I had forgotten what it was like and how much stronger it makes you feel. You don't understand..."

"You're right, I don't understand Stefan and more to the point, I never want to understand but this is how it's going to work," Elena took a deep breath before continuing, "either you stop feeding off of human blood or I walk away from you forever. Your choice."

Stefan was stunned. He didn't expect an ultimatum off of his girlfriend but he it was and he was unsure of the right path to take.

He wants to be with her, of course he does, he loves her. But this... this new feeding habit was making him feel things he hadn't felt in around 150 years.

'I... Elena, I love you" he started, "and it's not that I can't stop, it really isn't. The truth is, I simply don't want to right now.

It was now Elena's turn to be stunned. This was not how she had imagined this situation to end up. She had, quite arrogantly, expected him to give up the blood for her. She thought what they had was strong enough, she though _she_ was enough but clearly that just wasn't the case.

She could feel a headache coming on and was aware of her eyes getting hot and heavy with tears but she was determined to not let him see her cry right now – he didn't deserve to know how much she was hurting.

So she just turned and walked out. He didn't follow.

She walked outside to find Damon sitting on the front steps. She could tell from his body language that he had heard the whole thing.

'Great, just great. This is all I need.'

She walked straight past him and to her car. She drove off without looking back.

***

**A/N:** So that's Chapter 1. Please let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcomed :-)


	2. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer:** As before, I still don't own the show or book or any of the contents therein - though I am working on it.

A/N: I am completely stunned by the response to the first chapter so thank you all very much. This chapter is a lot longer and may seem to be more filler but it's important to me that I set the scene. The next chapter will definitely be more interesting though... I promise.

Anyway, enough rambling. Read on, enjoy and please let me know what you you think :-)

***

She wasn't sure how she got home without having an accident – her vision had been blurred with tears since she left the Salvatore house and her head was hurting so much she felt like she had gone three rounds with Mike Tyson.

Upon arriving home she found the house to be empty which she was instantly thankful for as she didn't want to have to explain to her Aunt Jenna everything that had happened today.

Elena went upstairs to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked a fright. Her eyes were ready, her skin was blotchy and strands of her hair were sticking to her face.

She turned on the faucet, cupped her hands underneath and scooped some cold water on to her face, patting it dry afterwards with the hand towel. All she wanted to do now was crawl into bed and cry herself to sleep.

She stripped down to her vest and panties and got into bed. She lay down and noticed the picture of her and Stefan on her bedside cabinet. Allowing a stray tear to roll on to her pillow she reached out and turned it face down.

She closed her eyes and life quietened.

***

When Elena awoke it was almost completely dark. She looked at the clock and the time read 6:30pm. She must have been more tired than she originally thought.

Aunt Jenna was home. Elena could smell the aroma of hot food from downstairs, her stomach rumbled indicating that she was hungry which wasn't surprising considering she hadn't eaten all day.

Before going down to eat and face the inquisition from her Aunt Elena decided a hot shower was in order. She got up and walked towards the bathroom, grabbing a clean towel from the cupboard in the hall.

She turned on the shower, turning up the heat so the water would steam the room up well, she then stripped herself bare and stepped in. The water was nice and hot and she enjoyed the feel of it massaging out the kinks in her neck and shoulders. The lavender scented shampoo was really relaxing as he rubbed it into her scalp.

Finishing up in the shower she stepped out and wrapped herself in the fluffy white towel. There was an extra towel in the bathroom that she used to rub her hair with before wrapping it in it.

She walked back to her room and picked out and old pair of pyjama bottoms to wear with a vest before drying herself off. She moisturised and got dressed before running a comb through her hair.

She took a look at herself in the mirror. She definitely looked a lot better than when she got home earlier. She no longer felt the urge to cry, she was just pissed instead.

Feeling defiant she held her head high and went downstairs to greet her Aunt, finding Jeremy sitting at the table as well.

"Hey Aunt Jenna. Something smells amazing" she said, loading on the charm.

"It does doesn't it? Not my handywork though if I am being honest. This is all courtesy of the new Italian in the town." Jenna responded. "How long were you asleep? I thought about waking you but you looked way to peaceful"

Jeremy rolled his eyes, "I bet that wouldn't stop you from waking me though" he said earning him a swat round the back of the head.

"I went to bed at around 1:30pm. I guess I underestimated how tired I was" Elena responded, ignoring Jeremy's earlier response.

"Well, as long as you're OK" Jenna smiled at Elena. "Are you seeing Stefan tonight at all?"

Elena took a seat next to Jeremy, "Actually, we broke up this morning". Jenna looked up from the food she was serving but before she could say anything Elena continued. "It's fine, I'm good don't worry. Things just... they weren't working out. We had different priorities. I don't need a pity party I promise". She gave a smile, one that didn't quite reach her eyes but it was enough to satisfy her Aunt for the time being.

"Ok, well seeing as we have established that everything is good... can we eat now?" Jeremy asked, earning dirty looks from the two women he lived with. "What? I'm starving!"

***

The rest of dinner had been uneventful. Aunt Jenna spoke about Alaric, pointing out that she definitely wasn't interested in him – pointing it out on a number of occasions as a matter of fact which amused Elena and Jeremy greatly and resulted in a few shared looks with raised eyebrows and wry smiles.

Jenna had asked Jeremy whether he had seen Anna lately but he was quick to change the subject. Elena made a mental note to press him on that at a later date.

Besides that they discussed their days (or in Elena's case, a lack of one as she had slept though most of it) and Elena updated them on how Matt had been last time she had spoken to him. Truth was, as much as she wanted to be there for him, after all he was one of her oldest and closest friends, she was more that aware of the fact that Caroline was sensitive about their history so she was keeping as friendly a distance as possible.

After they had finished, Elena helped Jenna clean up whilst Jeremy skulked off somewhere, exactly as both of them expected him to. She then made her way back up to her room and noticed she had a missed call on her mobile phone.

It was from Bonnie.

Bonnie had been out of town ever since her Gran had died after opening the tomb so Elena was missing her companionship. Especially now, she really needed someone to talk to who knew about all the 'supernatural' happenings and Bonnie was her best friend.

She dialled Bonnie's number and after a brief conversation they decided to meet at the Mystic Grill for an hour to catch up. Boy was there a lot to catch up on.

She only hoped that she wouldn't bump into either of the Salvatore brothers whilst there. Stefan she just didn't have any interest in talking to and Damon because... well because he was Damon and she was all too aware of the fact that he had heard the break up in sordid detail.

"Wish me luck" she said to herself in the mirror after getting ready. She grabbed her keys, promised Aunt Jenna she wouldn't be too late and then took off to meet Bonnie. Hopefully it wouldn't be too much of an eventful night.


End file.
